1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus which holds a flashlight and allows for the easy positioning of the flashlight in the holder and the easy removal of the flashlight from the holder.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Apparatuses for holding flashlights are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,501 to Alexander discloses a flashlight holder which uses a plurality of clasps to hold a flashlight in a set position. These clasps are held in place by a combination of shafts and springs. These shafts and springs are positioned so that the clasps stay in an open position once the flashlight is removed and the clasps stay in a closed position when the flashlight is placed within the clasps so that the flashlight is securely held.
However, for this flashlight holder to operate, the force required to overcome the spring tension when the holder is open or closed is shared equally by all the clasps of the flashlight holder. Therefore, opening and closing the flashlight holder can be very difficult and, therefore, the device is not that easy to use. In addition, the device is complicated and therefore relatively costly to construct.